


Last Words

by noticemegenpai (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noticemegenpai
Summary: Matsukawa knows he's going to die. He calls his boyfriend.





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this. These poor boys. (I'm not sorry though)

Satori picked up his phone quickly, as always.

“Issei-kuuuun! To what do I owe the pleasure? Wait, shouldn’t you be driving to work right now?”

“I just… Stopped off. Needed petrol. How are you, Satori?”

“Uh, I’m good! Just making myself some breakfast. I tried doing pancake art again, but Momo’s face came out all weird.”

“Oh no,” Matsukawa said with a soft chuckle. Tears finally started to well up in his eyes, and he bit down on his lip as another spike of pain shot through him. “You better keep trying, then. You’ll get the hang of it one day.”

“I know I will! And you’ll be the first to eat one of my masterpieces.”

Matsukawa went silent for a second. He pressed his lips together and weakly rubbed his eyes, breath hitching. He couldn’t let on that he was crying. He didn’t want Satori to worry.

“…Issei? Is that your breathing? It’s gone all funny, are you jerking off right-“

 _“Fuck off,”_  Matsukawa said, his sudden burst of weak laughter pulling at the wound in his abdomen. “No, don’t fuck off. Satori.”

“Yes, my dear, darling, jerking-off-right-now boyfriend?”

“Fuck,” Matsukawa laughed (although the laugh came out more like a gasp, weak and fragile), “be serious for a second. I just… Needed you to know that I love you.”

It was Satori’s turn to go silent for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was softer. Calmer.

“I love you too, Issei. Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah. I just felt the sudden urge to tell you. Don’t you dare call me a sap.”

“I wouldn’t. But hey, are you still okay to make dinner tonight? I’ve been craving your cheeseburgers for like a  _week_.”

“I… I don’t think so. I’m sorry, Satori. I don’t think I’ll be there.”

“Ugh, damn work and its cheeseburger and cock-blocking tendencies. It’s okay though, we can totally do it another time!”

“Yeah,” Matsukawa said, his voice cracking. He could feel his head starting to go numb, and his energy, along with ability to speak, was slowly fading. “Satori?”

“Issei?”

“Please, don’t forget that I love you. You… You make me so, so happy.”

“I… Love you too… Issei, are you sure you’re alright? You’re not dying or anything, are you?”

“Of course not. I just had to tell you.” He could feel his grip on the phone loosening. “I think I have to go now. I’m sorry we couldn’t talk longer.”

“No worries, we can talk more later!”

“Yeah. Okay, well… Bye, Satori. I love you.”

“Love ya too! Take care!”

“I will. Bye, love.”

Matsukawa moved his thumb to the ‘end call’ icon, pressed it, then allowed his grip to completely slacken as he dropped the phone into the car’s footwell.

He looked up, trying to take himself away from the car, imagine himself elsewhere. He wasn’t in his wrecked car on the side of the road, the windscreen smashed and shattered glass everywhere. There was no gaping wound, no chunk of glass wedged in his stomach, no blood, no tears. He was at home, with Satori, eating dinner together on the couch and laughing at all the plot holes in some dumb TV movie.

Satori.

He would probably track down the driver responsible and kill him himself for this. Matsukawa didn’t want to think about that, though.

He hoped Satori knew just how much he loved him.

And then, he closed his eyes.


End file.
